Mercenary
by dragonfang33
Summary: KPMechwarrior Crossover, while battling Dr. Drakken, Kim is accidently frozen in a Cryo Chamber for over 1000 years and awakens in the war torn world of the 32nd Century
1. Chapter I: Frozen

Mercenary

BY Dragonfang33

Synapes: After being acidently frozen for 1110 years, Kim awakens to find the Inner Sphere plunged into what seems to be an endless civil war KP/Mechwarrior

Chapter I

Frozen

Location: Middleton Cryogenics Lab, December 31 2000

It was New Year's Eve and Middleton, like so many other cities around the nation, the thoughts of celebrations, and endless parties filled the air. All within the city were ready and willing to party the whole night away. All except for two shadowy figures clawing their way up the side of the Cryo Lab.

The first was a strange blue man, with a jagged scar on his left cheek, and dressed in a blue jumpsuit with black clawed gloves, and small boots. The other was a young lady, with olive skin, and raven black hair, and dressed in a half green half black jumpsuit. These were Dr. Drakkin and Shego.

As soon as they reached the roof Shego made her way to the near by skylight, and with a flash, sliced the metal lock off like it was paper.

"Excellent work Shego," Drakkin said, as Shego opened the skylight.

"Yeah," Shego asked, "now what are we doing here again?"

"My plan is simple," Drakkin answered, "we steal the Cryogenic Chambers and use their frozen power to conquer the world, by freezing it." Drakkin suddenly began to laugh manically, as Shego grunted in disgust over such a stupid plan.

"Ladies first," Drakkin suddenly said, as he held his hand out.

The room the two rouges lowered into was pitch black, except for the moon light glinting off a row of strange, oval shaped chambers.

"Oh boy," Drakkin said, getty as a school girl, "Soon they will all be mine."

"Sorry Drakkin," a familiar voice said behind him, "But I'm afraid that your little escapade into the world of freezing things just went cold." Drakkin didn't need to guess as to whom that was. Turning around he spied a young girl with fiery orange hair, and emerald green eyes, dressed in a black t-shirt, black gloves, and tan cargo pants. Next to her was a young blonde haired boy with freckles on a face that always had a dumb look to it, dressed similar to the girl.

"KIM POSSIBLE," Drakkin shouted, "What are you doing here?"

"New Years with Cousin Larry," Ron replied, "she really wanted to miss that." Suddenly Shego leapt over Drakkin, and kicked Ron in the face.

"Less Talky, more fighty." Shego said, as she activated a strange green glow around her hands.

"Ready when you are Shego," Kim replied, assuming a fighting stance. Before long Kim and Shego found themselves locked in a small, but spectacular martial arts battle. But it wasn't long till Shego delivered a blow that knocked Kim into one of the Cryo Chambers.

"Ron," Kim said, pushing against the door, "Get me out of here."

"Be right there KP," Ron replied, as he began playing with the buttons on the main control terminal, turning one of the knobs he set the time till defrosting at: 1110 Years, and with a flick of his hand pressed the red freeze button.

"RON NO!" Kim shouted, as she began to feel her body grow cold, as though she had suddenly landed in Antarctica. The last thing Kim heard, or saw from her home time period was the laughter of Dr. Drakkin, as he and Shego escaped into the gathering night.

Stay tuned for Chapter II: The year 3110


	2. Chapter II: The Year 3110

Mercenary

BY Dragonfang33

Cast of Characters

Kim Possible- former teen hero turned Mechwarrior after being accidentally frozen.

Lt. Rachel "Page" Stoppable- descendent of Ron Stoppable and Zeta Maxwell, while maintaining her ancestor's sense of humor, Rachel is a well trained and versatile Mechwarrior, and soldier

Rufus- Rachel's pet naked mole rat, and mascot of the Black Dragon Mercenaries, named after her ancestor's pet naked mole rat

Captain Jack "Viper" Rockwaller- descendent of Bonnie Rockwaller, and the polar opposite of his bossy cheerleader ancestor, where Bonnie was tough Jack is ruthless, with a zero tolerance for failure, his motto, "Do what is necessary to finish the Job."

Chapter II

The Year 3110

Location: Middleton, Capital of the Republic of Six Cities

Middleton, New Year's Eve 3109, was a city far removed from what it had been a millennium ago. Where once was heard the sounds of laughter and joy, now could only be heard the sounds of gunfire, and the screams of the dead and dying.

Middleton was where the current crisis in the Republic of the Sphere began, with the rise of a Neo-Blake fanatic as mayor, who persuaded the Republic militia to mutiny, and with their support launched a war of independence that spread from Middleton to Seattle and has since become known as the Six City Rebellion.

On the outskirts of Middleton, last hold out of the Six City Rebels, Republic army and Mercenary forces continue to shell the already devastated city. Leading the Republic of the Sphere's assault upon the rebels are the Mercenaries of the Black Dragon Faction.

"Okay boys," a female voice said over the radio, "let's earn our pay." One by one two squads of BattleMechs, ranging from the Legionnaire Class Medium Mech to the Capt. Rockwaller's powerful Atlas class Assault Mech began to march toward the devastated city, followed closely by Republic MadKatII Class Heavy Mechs, and Power Armored Infantry.

"Stay cool Lt. Stoppable," a male voice replied, "our orders are to secure the southern portion of the city, while the Republic forces come in from the north, and I don't need a repeat of last time."

"Aw Man," Lt. Stoppable replied, "One vice and you beat me up over it."

"Hay can we focus on the battle at hand," another Mechwarrior said. Slowly the Mechs approached the rebel frontline, on the outskirts of Middleton. Within the trenches was a small contingent of Six City infantry with tank support.

"Mechs," one of the soldiers shouted over the intercom.

"Commence firing," was the reply from the Rebel command center, "keep the enemy from breaching the city." By now the entire perimeter around Middleton had erupted into battle, as the Republic artillery continued to rain death into the city. On both sides, tanks, troops, and Mechs fought a long bloody battle, but it wasn't long till the Republic and Black Dragons punched through. As the rebels retreated into the city, it was clear in Capt. Rockwaller's head that the Battle of Middleton, was about to become a urban guerrilla war.

"Stand ready," Capt. Rockwaller said, "infantry advance into the city, "Page, Dead-Eye, take your Mechs into the city, but keep me informed and remember intelligence says the rebels still have at least one working Mech."

"Roger Viper," Lt. Stoppable replied, "you heard em Dead-Eye lets go."The Mercenary infantry, with Lt. Stoppable's Shockwave, and SSgt. Takada's Legionnaire in support. No sooner had the Mercs entered, when they came under fire from Rebel tanks. But with the two Mechs, the Rebels were dispatched easily, with few losses to the infentry. Two streets fell with out a fight, but as they neared the old Cryogenics Lab, the dying began a new.

The Rebel Mech came out of no where, striking fast and quick, annihilating, a whole platoon of Merc infantry. It was a massive Jupiter class Assault Mech, one of the most dangerous BattleMechs in the entire Inner Sphere.

"Viper," Dead-eye shouted, "We've got a Jupiter coming our way, need----AAAAAHHHHHH!" It didn't take the Jupiter long to destroy Dead-Eye's Legionnaire. The devastated Mech fell to the ground, like a dying giant, its reactor core breached, and its systems blazing.

"Why you," Lt. Stoppable shouted, as she emptied her Mech's weapons into the Jupiter. Though she had damaged the Assault Mech, the Jupiter kept coming, till suddenly it fell over like a wounded animal, a gapping hole in its back, behind it was standing a Republic of the Sphere Atlas.

"Listen up Merc," the Republic Pilot said, "We've got the Rebels on the run, stay here and keep the area secured."

"Right," Lt. Stoppable replied, suddenly her radar detected something in the old building next to her.

"Capt. Rockwaller," Lt. Stoppable said, "I've got something strange on my scope. Looks like a life form."

"Check it out," Viper replied, "but be careful, remember we're still in a combat situation." Lt. Stoppable didn't reply, climbing out of her Mech, she held her rifle close to her, ready at a moments notice to take down any Six City rebel that dared to show his ugly face. As Lt. Stoppable made her way toward the Cryo Lab, a small pink rodent emerged from her pocket. This was Rufus, Rachel's pet naked mole rat, which had become somewhat of a tradition in her family, and mascot of the Black Dragons

"No too scary," Rufus said

"Easy Rufus," Rachel replied, settling the little rodent down, "it won't take long."

Stay tuned for Chapter III: Decedents


	3. Chapter III: Unfrozen

Mercenary

BY Dragonfang33

Chapter III

Unfrozen

Location: Middleton Cryogenics Lab, December 31 3109

Lt. Stoppable made her way down the crumbling stairway, her pulse rifle at the ready, and Rufus clambering to get her to leave.

"Leave, scary," the little Naked Mole Rat said.

"Easy Rufus," Lt. Stoppable replied, petting the bald rodent on the head.

Suddenly a loud rumble, as a Rebel Mech slammed into the top floor of the Cryo Lab. Dust and debris fell all around Lt. Stoppable, as she made her way into a large room, the door of which was marked with a white sign, CRYO STORAGE. Lt. Stoppable made her way across the dust covered floor, to the only surviving Cryo Tube in the room, the rest having been destroyed in a Republic Air Raid. The glass covering on the tube was covered in mist, and ice, when Lt. Stoppable approached. Slowly she whipped the glass clean and gazed upon the emerald green eyes of a person frozen in the tube.

"Um Captain," Stoppable said over the radio, "you're not going to believe this."

"Spit it out," Capt. Rockwaller replied.

"That life form we picked up earlier, it turns out that it's frozen in some kind of ancient Cryo tube." Lt. Stoppable answered. Capt. Rockwaller was speechless when he heard Page's reply. After a few minutes of silence, Viper was able to form a few words.

"Does the Republic Army know of this?" Capt. Rockwaller inquired.

"I don't think so," Lt. Stoppable replied, "and I don't think the enemy does either."

"Stay put," Rockwaller added, "I'll be right over."

"Roger," Stoppable said, "ETA to arrival?"

"0515," Rockwaller said, "give or take the amount of time the enemy occupies me with," The sounds of an exploding suit of Power Armor could be heard in the back ground, "Out."

Lt. Stoppable, fell back against the wall of the room, as Rufus leapt out of her pocket and began exploring. Suddenly Rufus called Lt. Stoppable over to the side of the tube.

Clutching her gun, Lt. Stoppable made her way to the side of the tube, and found a bright green duffle bag. Upon opening it she found everything ranging from a pair of pajamas, to a small stuffed animal.

"Odd," Lt. Stoppable said, "Cuddle Buddies haven't existed since the early 21st century." Suddenly a loud pop echoed across the room, as the Cryo tube began opening.

"Rufus," Lt. Stoppable called, "Get back in my pocket, and prepare to run for your life." She picked up the duffle bag and began running toward the exit. But before she could the tube opened, and a young girl, with friary orange hair, and dressed in a black t-shirt, and brown cargo pants fell to the ground, dazed, but amazingly alive.

Sorry, if this is breaf but I'm writing this at 1:00 in the morning, PS I've decided to change the name of Chapter III, so stay tuned for Chapter IV Decedents


End file.
